


If It Feels Good

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Microfic, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was that saying? ..."If it feels good, do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Feels Good

Nate takes another swig of beer and puts his feet on the table. Sophie frowns a little but doesn't say anything. She's long since finished her glass of wine and she's too comfortable to get up for another. She takes the beer from Nate and takes a sip before he can comment. He looks at her sideways for a moment and then kisses her because it seems like a good idea. He can't taste anything but beer, but it still feels right.


End file.
